Toronto Comics Anthology Yonge at Heart
Basic info An Anthology created by 41 artists and writers Colour, 208 pages, 6" x 9" Funded on Kickstarter Website ~ Facebook Runner up for Best Graphic Novel in the CanComics Wiki Awards 2017 Nominated for the Gene Day Award of the 2018 Joe Shuster Awards Description There's no place like this, anyplacel From world-saving TTC controllers to secrets hiding between the shelves at Honest Ed's. from giant robot battles over overpriced condos to the true heritage moment of the Clown Brothel Riot this anthology celebrates everything we love about Toronto (and some of the things we don't). With a foreword by Jeff Lemire (Moon Knight. Essex County. Justice League United) and a new nostalgic cover by Adam Gorham (Rocket! The Violent). this is our most ambitious work yet. This is a standalone anthology. so you don't need to have read any of our previous books to enjoy the stories. Whether you're a long-time fan or a first-time reader. this is a book for you! Stories Signal Problems By David Namisato We've all experienced delays because of "signal problems" on the TTC. But what if these delays were really caused by something much more monstrous? The Good Ship Pigeon By Fred Kennedy and Alex Roclway As the Good Ship Pigeon investigates a distress signal in deep space. they come across a fleet of their hated enemy - the Raccoons! No Hit Wonder By Dino Caruso. Meagan Moynagh and Meaghan Carter A true tale of one of the great Blue Jays and his famous no-hitter achievement. The Argonauts By Phil McClorey. Xan Grey. Mathew Tavares. Meaghan Carter and Dan Simon Outnumbered and betrayed. the Argonaut Legion must endure a cruel siege from rampaging rough riders. Let those who covet the Gray Grail pay for it with blood, The Great Clown Brothel Riot By Make and Michael Tuck In a bizarre but true Toronto tale. we revisit that time the TO police burnt down a circus and started a clown riot in a brothel. Break and Enter By Derrick Chow Two lonely strangers meet at a bar. and find that they share a painful history - and maybe even a hopeful future. Torontarot By Saffron Aurora In this Tarot-inspired piece. we see some of the strange cards fate has dealt to Toronto over the years. Dundas & Dragons By Aaron Feldman and James Riehl A gang of fantasy monsters role-playing as humans try to battle the streetcar system! A Work In Progress: The Bathroom By Gwen Howarth and Sam Noir There's no relief when trying to relieve yourself as a trans woman. 1001 Torontonian Nights By Safiyya Hosein and Gina Basora Two women enlist the help of a rookie genie in a desperate bid to keep the Beit Zatoun cultural center open. My First Slice By Tuhin Girl and Kelvin Sue A recent immigrant boy becomes obsessed with the foreign food of pizza. and must try some! Caddy By Jeff Estrella and Cleopatria Peterson An initiation hazing ritual sees two friends attempt to steal a local landmark. But nothing is ever as easy as it seems... Home and Country By Stephanie Cooke and Shawn Daley A dramatic tale of two immigrants faking for each in the middle of the worst of circumstances. Tresspass By Allison O'Toole and Rodrigo Bravo Four urban explorer teens find only terror and alien mystery below the tunnels of Lower Blood Jimmy Windsor By Aaron Broverman. Colton Gilson and Micah Myers A true Toronto tale of our cities' first gangster murder, a case never solved! The Honest Minotaur By Steven Andrews. and Ally Rom Colthoff There's something lurking within the bowels of Honest's Ed. Something two siblings discover. that isn't willing to give up its home just yet. Housing Challenge By BC Holmes and Brenna Baines In a near future. the photogenically poor middle-class battle in giant mecha for the ultimate prize - a !bedroom condor Con-text By Emma Burkeitt There are days the subway seems Ike a portal to another world. The Magical Raccoon of Riverdale By Mama Iwasaki Can true love bloom between a young pizza-scented man and a half-Tanuki Trash Panda? Cabbagetown Creeps By Sam Ruano and Jason Song Quinn A pair of lovers have a terrifying Cabbagetown encounter with a potbelly troll of infinite bitterness. Dying Wish By Lorena Torres Loaiza and Rebecca Slack A grandma's last wish is that her easily-embarassed daughter should bury her ashes near Hanlan's nude beach Printing Information # First Print: ??? Copies Printed, Released May 2017 Category:Graphic Novel Category:TO Comix Category:Anthology